


I do

by Dovahlock221



Series: haunted by the ghost of you [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, M/M, POV First Person, POV Sherlock Holmes, Poetry, Post-Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 13:59:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dovahlock221/pseuds/Dovahlock221
Summary: Those damned hateful words





	I do

_You looked into her eyes and said those two words_

_Those damned hateful words_

_I'd watched and fidgeted in the uncomfortable plastic chair feeling nauseous and cold_

_Empty_

_Hollow_

_Two words_

_Words that I'd whispered into the mirror the night I taught you to dance_

_Only letting the mask fall away after you’d left_

_I'd whispered them into the mirror seeing you rather than my own reflection_

_I’d smile and then I’d break_

_Gasping as your face faded away until I could only see myself, gaunt and heartbroken_

_I'd say them over and over just to see your face again_

_Every night I whispered those words to you_

_But only in my dreams did you say them back_


End file.
